Gargoyles: Legacy
by Angeltiger777
Summary: The Gargoyles are back! continuing after the comics, new stories, and new characters. Please go easy on me.


**Gargoyles **

**Legacy**

**Chapter 1**

**August**

**1998**

It was cool night in New York, Goliath and Lexington were on patrol.

"Guess its a slow night for crime, huh Goliath?" asked Lexington

"It would seem that way. But lets not let our guard down." Goliath answered. As they were gliding they noticed that the sky was being cover with dark clouds, it started to thunder and flash lightning.

"Weird, I don't remember the news saying there was going to be a storm tonight?" said the small gargoyle. More lightning flashes across the sky and they were getting to close to them.

"We better land on the ground!" Goliath shouted over the loud booming sound that the lightning was making, Lexington follow Goliath down to an alley.

"We'll wait here till the storm dies down." said Goliath

"Good, I rather get hit by a Quarryman's hammer then by lightning." said Lexington, they sat in the shadows waiting, as the lightning kept flashing. It started to rain, the lightning has slow down some only appear every five minutes or so.

Goliath and Lexington went to climb up on a building to leave but then Goliath heard something, he turn and look but saw nothing. Goliath put his talons in the wall then he heard it again.

"Goliath, did you hear that?" asked Lexington

"Shh." was Goliath only answer.

The two gargoyles walk where the sound was coming from, they heard it again and saw a box by a dumpster, Lexington slowly open the box and they were surprise to see a human baby inside it. The baby was laying on blankets and wrap in one, the baby started crying, Lexington pick up the infant.

"There, there don't cry your safe now." Lexington said softly as he gently rocks the tiny baby, making it stops crying.

"What are we going to do?" Lexington look at Goliath,

"We're too far from any nearby hospitals, and with this rain trying to glide to one might make the child ill." Goliath was in a deep thought.

"We'll take the child to the castle, its much closer." Goliath gently take the baby from Lexington, knowing that he cannot glide with the infant in his arms. Once in his talons Goliath couldn't believe how small the child really was.

'_How could anyone have the heart to leave this child?_' Goliath thought.

He put the baby close to his chest and with one talon climb up the wall with Lexington following after. Once they reach the top they jumped off and glide in the air.

Meanwhile back at the castle everyone was doing they own thing, inside the Eyrie Building's garden were Angela and Broadway they were mostly talking and enjoying their time together.

In the den Hudson was in his recliner watching TV with Bronx at his side.

In the library Coldstone and Coldfire were reading, Coldstone took quite a likely to Shakespeare's work while Coldfire like to read poetry.

And in the great hall Brooklyn and his mate Katana were sipping tea and watching their children playing with Fu-Dog, their oldest is Nashville but he like to be called Gnash, he 20 years old but gargoyles age at half the rate of humans making him no more then 10. Last spring their egg hatch and they have a daughter named Tachi, she looks just like her mother and has her father colors.

"Here you go Tachi." Said Gnash as he gave Tachi a ball, "Now throw it." and she did, Fu-Dog went after the ball grab it and gave it back to Tachi, She giggled. Brooklyn and Katana lightly chuckled at the sight.

The great hall's doors burst open as Lexington rushes through them, this alarmed Brooklyn and Katana that they jolted.

"Lex what's wrong?" asked Brooklyn.

"No time to explain." Lexington quickly answered as he sprinted on all fours passes them going down the hall.

Brooklyn saw Goliath enter the room, he had his wings cape. "Goliath what going on? Lex came running through here like something was after him." Brooklyn asked as he walked towards Goliath, Katana right behind him with Tachi in her arms.

"Lexington is just getting a few things for our guest." Goliath said with a smile. Brooklyn looked confused. "Guest? What guest?" he questioned.

Goliath uncloak his wings showing them the baby nestled in his arm, it surprised them. Brooklyn, Katana, and Gnash just stare at the baby, Tachi wanted to play with it, Fu-Dog just sat there looking at the baby curiously.

"The child was abandoned in an alley." Goliath answered their silent question.

"Oh, the poor little one." said Katana sadly.

Lexington came back with a towel, blanket, and one of Alex's old oneis. Goliath gave him the baby, Lexington quickly got rid of the wet blanket the baby was in and started to dry the child with the towel.

"It's a baby girl." Lexington confirmed happily as he puts her in the oneis and wrapped her in the dry blanket.

"What's going on in here?" asked a male's voice, "Yeah Lex, you almost woke up Alex." said a female's.

The gargoyles turn around saw David Xanatos and Fox standing behind them, Xanatos's saw the baby and looked at Goliath, he told them the story.

After hearing it Xanatos brought out his cell phone, called Owen and told him about the baby then asked him to go to a store and buy diapers and formula.

"Sir, you do know it's the middle of the night? I don't think there any stores open this late?" said Owen.

"Don't worry Owen there always some places open. I'm certain you'll find one." Xanatos said confidently.

"Yes Mr. Xanatos, I'll be going now." Owen said and hung up the phone. Xanatos put his cell phone away.

"Now while Owen doing that, I think Fox and I will go looking through some of Alex's old baby things." Xanatos said, Goliath thanked them.

"It the least we can do Goliath." Fox said looking over her shoulder then she and her husband left the room.

Later the whole clan found out about the baby and crowded around her. Angela really wanted to hold the baby, Lexington handed her the child and stand nearby.

"Aww she so cute." Angela said as she hold the baby, "Yeah, cute as a button." said Broadway as he gently poke the baby's nose. "Why would anyone want to get rid of her?" he continued and smiled at the infant.

"I don't see what whole big deal is, its just a baby." said Gnash in a bored expression with his arms crossed, Everyone stared at him.

"You wouldn't be saying that Gnash, if you hold her." said Angela as she walked up to Gnash, the young gargoyle shook his head, "I'm not holding it." he protested.

"Just hold her Gnash, she not going to bite, she doesn't have any teeth." Brooklyn chuckled at his son, Gnash glared at his father.

"Now you have to be very gentle, she much fragile." said Goliath. Angela handed Gnash the baby, Gnash observe the child like she was some type of two-headed creature.

"I still don't see-" Gnash went silence when the baby stir a little and then she had tiny smile on her face. Everyone around them either said Aww, smiled, or laughed.

Gnash slowly smiled too, "I guess she kinda cute," then his smile disappeared "for a human." Gnash said as he gave back the baby to Angela.

"Now lad, what are ye planning to do with the wee lass?" Hudson address to Goliath as he stroke his beard.

"Yeah Goliath, are we going to keep her?" Lexington asked excitedly, Bronx started barking happily.

"Can we father?" said Angela with Broadway agreeing with her. Soon everyone was approving on keeping the baby in the clan, as Goliath was thinking the elevator door open and Elisa enter the room.

"Hey guys, what going on?" said Elisa as looked around the room, then she noticed the bundle in Angela's arms. She walked towards Angela, and saw the baby Elisa was in awe.

"Lexington and I found her all alone." Goliath said as he stand behind Elisa putting his talon on her shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her Elisa?" Angela asked, Elisa nodded and reach out her hands, Elisa had goosebumps as she held the small child, then the baby slowly open her eyes for the first time,

they are a stunning sky blue.

"She beautiful." Elisa said with a lovely smile.

"Could you all give us a few minutes?" Goliath requested as he look at his clan. They all left without questions, leaving Goliath and Elisa alone.

"So you found her by herself." Elisa said

"Yes… in alley ….she was in a …box by a dumpster." Goliath replied sadly.

Elisa look at the baby, in her career as cop hearing things like that wouldn't effect her so much but to literally hold a child that someone abandoned and left her in a box like a unwanted animal was heartbreaking.

"How could anyone do that?" Elisa whispered. Goliath gently embrace her from behind around her waist knowing that she was upset.

"I do not understand it myself either." Goliath said gently as he soothe her. They stood like that for a moment. They both looked down at the baby, she was falling asleep.

"What were you and the other talking about before I came in?" Elisa asked looking from the baby to Goliath.

"They wanted to know what to do with the child…" he trail off.

"And…?" she questioned curiously.

"They want to keep her." he said.

"Goliath, I'm a cop there are protocols with cases like this." she said halfheartedly

"I bet there are ways around that, Detective." Xanatos enter the room with a box in his hands.

"You can say that her parents were family members or close friends making you her sole guardian when they die." he added as he put down the box.

"That won't work I don't have any proof of that." Elisa said sternly. Even though Xanatos was not a threat to the clan anymore, Elisa still can't bring herself entirely to trust him not after what he did to her brother, Derek.

"I know someone who can 'make' the right paperwork appear, I can give you the number if you want?" Xanatos stated nonchalantly.

"Are you suggesting I break the law?" Elisa questioned.

"Its more like bending it than breaking it." Xanatos replied honestly.

Fox came in with baby carrier, she put it down and look at Elisa holding the sleeping baby

"Wow Elisa you're a natural. I think you're going to be a great mother." Fox acknowledged with a grin.

Elisa was little taken back by Fox compliment.

"Um... Elisa, I believe the rain has stop, let go to my perch so we can talk." Goliath chimed in,

he leaded the way with Elisa following.

They were silent during their walk up the tower, they were thinking about what Fox said.

As they made it to the top Goliath stand at the battlement and looking over the city,

the sky was turning into faint purple.

The sun will rises soon.

Elisa went to Goliath's side. "You want to keep her, don't you?" She whispered.

He sighed,

Goliath look at her then the baby.

"From the moment I held her I felt a connection, like she belongs here with us." He said.

"Goliath, I can feel it too." Elisa said looking in his eyes.

"But I'm not sure if I can do this." she said sadly.

"I will not let you do this alone, you are my mate, I will always be there for you."

Goliath caress her face, "And our clan as well."

"I still need time to think." she said.

"And you will have that time, dawn is almost here."

The rest of the clan came out to battlements below them, going to their perches getting ready for the sun to rise.

Goliath lean in and kissed Elisa on her lips. "Till sunset, my Elisa." He whispered.

Goliath look at the baby and gently rub her creek with the back of his talon.

"Till sunset, Rachel." He said with a smile.

"Rachel?" Elisa replied.

She look at Goliath, but the sun rosed and he was no longer flesh and blood but stone.

* * *

.

.

Please review


End file.
